Pokemon Battle at the Guild
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Pokemon AU where Natsu and Gray have a Pokemon battle inside the guild and Lucy freaks out about the place burning down. Minor NaLu and slight Gruvia. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Pokemon.**

 **So I wrote this really crappy, kinda-rushed oneshot for my friend's birthday and I wasn't going to post it, but I figured why not for those who seem to enjoy my writing for whatever the case may be :0**

 **Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"CHARIZARD," Natsu roared as he threw his pokeball towards the center of the guild, "I CHOOSE YOU!"

"GLACEON," Gray roared right after, mimicking Natsu's movements from the opposing side of the guild, "GO!"

Lucy watched in absolute horror from her seat at the bar. Were they really going to have a Pokémon battle in the middle of the crowded guild? "Are you guys serious?!"

"Looks that way," Mira commented, resting against the counter and then she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Go Natsu! Go Gray! Do your best, guys!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" Lucy chastised with her eyes doubling in size.

"CHARIZARD, USE FLAMETHROWER!" Natsu manically laughed as his gigantic fire-dragon Pokémon arched its long neck back before breathing out a blazing inferno at the tiny-in-comparison, catlike Pokémon.

"Ahh," Lucy cringed in fear, "Why does Gray always insist on using ice types against fire?"

Gray smugly grinned as he rubbed his palms together and coolly said, "Glaceon, dodge!"

And right before the deathly flames could even lick his Pokémon, it jumped right out of the way, setting an innocent table on fire. Lucy's eyes popped out, "THE TABLE IS ON FIRE!"

"Wahhh!" Juvia cooed placing her hands on her cheeks, "Gray-sama is amazing!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE FOCUSING ON?!" Lucy cried in bewilderment at the heart-eyed bluenette. "JUVIA, YOU'RE A WATER POKÉMON TRAINER! GO PUT THE FLAMES OUT!"

But the love-struck girl ignored the frantic blonde and dreamily drooled, "Gray-sama~"

"JUVIA! SNAP OUT OF ITTTT!" Lucy moaned, grabbing the drooling water trainer by the shoulders to shake some sense into her. Alas, the attempt was futile.

"GLACEON, USE ICE BEAM!" Gray commanded as his counter attack.

"CAN SOMEONE PUT THE TABLE OUT BEFORE THE PLACE BURNS DOWN?!" Lucy wailed for the umpteenth time as she horrifyingly watched the dancing flames grow larger, engulfing the next nearest table. "IT'S SPREADING!"

"You're both doing amazing!" Mira continued to cheer with a brilliant smile outstretched on her cheeks.

"GAHHH! They're ignoring me!" Lucy shrieked, tugging tightly on her blonde locks due to blinding panic.

"Juvia thinks Love Rival should support Natsu-san," Juvia suggested with a strange, gleaming look plastered on her face.

"Mira thinks so too," Mira's blue eyes brightened as she squealed in encouragement.

"Lucy thinks no way…" Lucy muttered with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, causing strands of hair to stick all over.

"Pshh, like that's gonna do anything," Natsu smirked, rubbing his nose in a rather cocky manner. "CHARIZARD, FLY OUTTA THE WAY AND THE HIT 'EM WITH A FIRE PUNCH!"

And just like Natsu had commanded, Charzard outstretched its wings and soared into the air.

" _Shit_!" Gray hissed, rubbing an anxious hand through his dark hair.

His Glaceon was in the midst of its ice attack when suddenly Natsu's Charzard appeared from above with a torch for an arm, striking the poor, unsuspecting ice Pokémon directly on its back. Glaceon pounded into the floor with enough force to break the wooden panels and make the guild shudder.

"GLACEON!" Gray cried out, chucking his shirt off as he rushed over to make sure it was okay.

"WAHAHAH!" Natsu laughed proudly, with his hands resting haughtily on his hips. "Great job, Charzard! Knew you could do it!"

But Lucy could hardly pay attention to them. Her eyes were glued to the smoldering flames that had eaten the entire back of the guild. "CAN WE PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE FIREEE?!"

"That's it!" Gray jumped up, returning his Glaceon into its pokeball.

"Yay!" Lucy breathed out in relief, wiping her sweaty brow. "I knew someone in here would have some sense!"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, ASS FLAME!" Gray charged at the hollering fire trainer.

"NOOOO!" Lucy smacked her head. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THE PLACE IS LITERALLY BURNING DOWNN!"

But once again, no one was listening.

"PSHHH, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOIN' DOWN, ICY ASS!"

"Say, Lucy," Happy came flying in, perching himself on the bar counter, "you have a water Pokémon. So why don't _you_ put the flames out?"

"Gahhhh," Lucy trembled as her fingers dusted over a certain pokeball, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this…MILOTIC, I CHOOSE YOU!"

And suddenly a beautifully gracious Pokémon with a long, slithery body appeared. With a glowering face, it stared harshly at Lucy, awaiting its command.

She gulped just as Happy drooled in a daze, "Yummmyyy fishhhh."

Lucy's brown eyes shifted from her freighting Pokémon over to the dazzling flames that greedily continued to spread, moving closer to the rest of the guild. There was no time to be afraid of her Pokémon. She had to save the guild. Acting fast, Lucy bellowed, "MILOTIC, PUT OUT THE FIRE!" Her Pokémon blinked back at her before it lifted its body up and—"NOOO THAT'S NOT WHAT I—"

And suddenly the entire guild was submerged underwater.

Everyone was in shock, frantically swimming about, trying to find a source of air. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF!" Lucy sobbed out her last breath as the water slowly retracted back to her Pokémon.

She collapsed onto the floor with a thud just like everyone else in the guild. She hastily sat up, shoving away the wet curtain of blonde hair from her vison just in time to witness her Milotic press on its pokeball to go back inside. "Stupid, Pokémon!" she grumbled.

With fearful, squinting eyes, she glanced around the guild to see what damage had been bestowed. Tables and chairs were toppled over, plates were smashed on the floor, and the lights were flickering like crazy.

The only remnants of the fire were the scorch marks on a few of the tables.

All in all, it looked as though a hurricane had its fun here…"At least the fires out…" she muttered dryly.

"LUCY!" Natsu flew off the floor and angrily stomped over to her, splashing some of the mini puddles. His baggy clothes were drooping and sticking in odd places and his normally spiky hair was fell flat.

His eyes held such an intense fire that it made the flames that had been consuming the guild look like a candle in comparison. "Why would you summon Milotic! You know she never listens to you!"

"Don't lecture me," Lucy exasperated, pinching the bride of her damp nose.

"Yeahhh, but now I'm the one who's gonna get in trouble by Erza!" Natsu huffed, dropped to the floor next to her.

"Well don't blame me!" she argued with her forehead creasing. "You're the one who set the guild on fire!"

"So?"

"SO THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!"

As though he didn't hear her, Natsu mused, "At least I got to beat Gray before your stupid stunt!"

"Yippie," Lucy heavily sighed.

"Though I couldn't have won without your help," he continued musing with his lips pursing in thought.

"Heh?" Lucy blinked, looking up to meet Natsu's unreadable dark eyes.

"Earlier," Natsu said, moving his face uncomfortably close to hers, "if you hadn't said you were rooting for me I probably woulda lost—well nahh, I woulda still won, but it woulda taken me a lot longer."

"I never said I was rooting for you!" Lucy exclaimed with her cheeks blazing as she felt Natsu's unusual body heat wrap tickle around her body. She leaned further back, trying to put some space between them.

He leaned in even closer, so close that his damp bangs brushed against her forehead. Her heart began to race as he said, "But when Juvia said she thinks you should root for me you said, _I think so too_."

"IT-IT WAS MIRA WHO SAID THAT, IDIOT!" Lucy yelped over her loud heart palpitations, shoving Natsu back a bit.

"Wait a second!" Natsu went stiff as a board as realization hit him like one of Gray's punches.

"Wh-Why would it matter if I supported you or not anyway!" she asked, feeling a bit hysterical. There was no way Natsu could—

"It-It doesn't matter!" Natsu fumed, stumbling a bit over his words as he crossed his arms over his dank chest.

"Heee likkkeeeessss yoouuuuu," Happy mischievously purred.

"SHUT IT, CAT!" Lucy glared daggers at the flying blue demon while Natsu remained quiet with a pout.

"I'm not a cat," Happy said. "I'm a meowth!"

"WHAT KIND OF MEOWTH IS _BLUE_ AND _FLIES_?!" Lucy argued.

"A shiny Meowth, duh," Natsu scoffed, acting as though Lucy had just asked him the stupidest question in the entire world.

"Lucy, you aren't really bright are you?" Happy asked, looking a bit solemn,

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFFFF!"

"Oi," Gray chimed in from nearby, "don't listen to them Lucy. They're just tryin' to distract you from realizing Natsu's in love with you."

Lucy let out gasp just as her heart gave a slight jolt at Gray's blunt statement.

And Natsu was off the floor in an instant, with the word, "GRRRAAYYYYY" roaring at of his mouth like Charzard's flamethrower as he attacked the jeering ice trainer.

"GRAY! NATSU!" A voice barked out, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?!"

"ER-ERZA!" The two boys jumped into a hug as though it would protect them from whatever fate had planned for them.

"And that's my cue to leave," Lucy squeaked, scrambling off the floor "Aye," Happy agreed as he fled along with her and right before the guild doors shut, Lucy could hear the two boys wail, "IT WAS ALL LUCY'S FAULT!"

"WAHH I'M GOING TO DIE!" Lucy sobbed as she broke into a run.

"Aye!"

"DON'T SAY _AYE_!"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Sorry it was so badd *cries* but thanks for reading!**

 **AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
